Finger On The Trigger
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Ten themes based around Organization's number two. XigbarDemyx. Quite the little disturbance he was, that obnoxious little musician.
1. A Bothering Subordinate

**Finger On The Trigger**

Here I go again. This time, I'm stealing ten themes from a friend of mine, who stole them from a girl on LJ… in other words, have some XigDem. Yay.

These themes were created specifically for a character from FullMetal Alchemist. Why am I using them? Because I like to steal things. But more importantly, they fit Xigbar surprisingly well. Since there are ten, these may not end up being all XigDem, there may be implications of some Luxord-loving in there as well, because British gamblers are full of win.

Without further ado, here's your cruddy fanfic drabbles.

- -

**I. ****A Bothering Subordinate**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Just one song?"

"No."

"A verse?"

"No."

"Fine, fine, a line?"

"No."

"Xigbar," The blonde musician whined, arms dangling over the back of the chair, watching the scarred sharpshooter eat, "please?"

"No." He didn't seem to be paying attention anymore, more focused on the sandwich in his hand, eye glued to the front page of a newspaper he had swiped in one of the towns. Xigbar always had been interested in what went on in the other worlds, this was the only way to find out. Not surprisingly enough, Demyx found this to be the perfect time to annoy him. And for what? The kid wanted him to _sing_. Xigbar didn't sing. Even _asking_ something like that from him was beyond the other Organization members, finding that number Two just wasn't much of a people person.

A small, unseen pout. "You said you'd entertain me."

"As if. I did that two days ago, you wanted me to listen to a new song," Xigbar drawled, finishing up with the sandwich and licking his fingers clean, returning his attention to the paper, another pout going unseen. "Go bother Marluxia, sure he needs help in the garden."

Demyx sighed and shifted a little in his chair. "He hates me."

"Oh he does not, dude." Demyx always seemed to have that mindset, that people hated him. Hate was quite a strong word for a Nobody to use, they weren't supposed to feel emotions anyway.

"No, seriously."

"Dem—"

"He said he'd slice my head off next time I got near him." Demyx made as if to shrug it off, as if it wasn't a big deal. But of course it seemed to be, the way his shoulders slumped and chin went to rest on folded hands on the back of the chair. He just seemed so gloomy, he was the only Organization member that seemed to have feelings anymore.

That earned a sigh from the usually devious and playful Freeshooter. He was going soft. "Probably just frustrated." He finally stood, unable to concentrate on the paper. "So…" A pause in which he just looked at the Nocturne, a smile trying to work its way into his features vainly. "You want me to sing."

"Will you?" Demyx perked up immediately, sitting back upright and widening his eyes hopefully. "Will you really?"

"Do I look like a liar to you, kid?" Xigbar ruffled the musician's hair lightly before starting off down the hall. Then a small smirk and, "Last one there has to do my laundry!"

"Hey, wait!"


	2. Decoration

**Finger On The Trigger**

Chapter two! Yaaaay. Anyway, it's really early in the morning and I figured I should do something with myself for once. Anyway, enjoy!

- -

**II. Decoration**

"Excellent job, II. I expect to see more from you in the future."

"Yeah, sure." Xigbar wasn't exactly the most respectful of the Organization's members. He wasn't expected to be either; at the position of number two, there wasn't much he had to respect. Xemnas was the only one he was supposed to respect, but that was lacking as well.

Said leader dismissed the Freeshooter, and out Xigbar went, examining another little trophy. He'd always been interested in taking something that belonged to a victim. No, he wasn't deployed to take down Heartless, Xigbar was reserved for the people who needed to _vanish_. It was a simple task, sniping them down that is. Today's little trinket was a playing card, taken from a man in Wonderland he'd been ordered to snipe down. What had he done to deserve getting shot? Well, Xemnas never told Xigbar that. Nope, he just did what he was told, no questions asked.

It was barely a month later when number X showed up. There was something oddly familiar about him, Xigbar came to realize. The fact that his little playing card trinket had disappeared never even came to mind. Not even X's card tricks tipped him off. The man's aversion to guns didn't seem to faze the sharpshooter either.

After all, he hadn't been killed by Heartless, how could he possibly be the same man? He wasn't, that's what it was.

Or maybe he was fooling himself.


End file.
